


Tough Turf

by AmazonX



Series: All the Cool Kids Are Doing It! [6]
Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M, Natasha Is a Good Bro, Natasha is scary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 11:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7506703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazonX/pseuds/AmazonX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy thinks she's cutting in on Natasha's territory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tough Turf

**Author's Note:**

> This occurred to me, I guess, and I think many people did the same thing, but I like the idea that Darcy is scared of Natasha.

“Sorry, um, Nat…asha…” Darcy began. The name sounded odd to her, but she was told multiple times to use her first name, and not Ms. Romanoff. 

“Sorry for what, Darcy?” Natasha asked. Natasha turned an inscrutable look on Darcy, eliciting a barely perceptible shiver from the younger woman. Although, Natasha did see it.

“For um…moving in on your turf,” she answered, trying to concentrate on making her macaroni and cheese and not run for cover, fully aware her back was to an assassin.

“My turf? I still don’t understand.” Natasha fully understood, but still loved this little game. Darcy was sweet, but maybe too sweet. Maybe in this new world of half of the Avengers being actively sought by the UN tribunal, she needed to toughen up a bit. If scaring her did that, then Natasha was all for it. As well as getting Steve laid.

“Well, like, um…you and Steve are like together…”

“Together?” Natasha asked, feigning ignorance yet again.

“OK, really? Yeah, riding the baloney pony? Like doing him! We all know!” she shouted. Then she pulled her hands up into her sweater sleeves, leaving the pot on the stove to simmer on very low.

“Who is ‘we”?” Natasha asked, silently coming up behind Darcy and sliding around beside her.

“I…Daisy, Fitz, Jemma and me. And Wanda keeps telling us no, but I think she’s just protecting you and Steve. Like she doesn’t want to read minds, but things just drift to her. She’s still doing her best to put up the blocks. And I’m babbling…”

With both hands, Natasha pulled Darcy around to face her by the shoulders. “Steve and I are just very good friends. We are not having a romantic relationship. We are very close as teammates. But that’s all. And I told him he should pursue you ages ago.”

Darcy let go of the breath she’d held, thinking Natasha was going to hit her. But Natasha smiled and patted Darcy’s shoulder.

“So, um, what should I do?” Darcy asked Natasha’s retreating back.

“Go for yours,” Natasha said. “Get you some, break off a piece of that. Steve…” Natasha paused dramatically, looking away, as if trying to find the right words.

“Steve what? Is a virgin? Has two penises? WHAT!!” Darcy shouted. Just having this conversation with a trained spy and assassin was unnerving enough, but it being the great Black Widow, Darcy was practically peeing her pants.

“Steve is shy, at first. He won’t allow himself to get close fast, like you do. Break him of this, please. But when you do get close to him, he’s the snarkiest troll you’ve ever met.”

Natasha nodded and turned to walk out of the kitchen. “Have fun with him. And your lunch is burning.”

“Shit, fuck, goddamit to hell.” Darcy pulled the pot from the stove and threw it into the sink before opening the cold tap onto it.

As she watched her lunch spill down the drain, Natasha popped her head back in the door and said, “One more thing?” Darcy turned to her and tilted her head to the side. This was starting to get to her. “Teach him how to kiss, please. Even Sharon said it. He’s terrible.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, please let me know!


End file.
